


untitled

by danketsu



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Voice Kink, its a kyoji world and were all just living in it, jealous kyoji, minori centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danketsu/pseuds/danketsu
Summary: There's just one small, teeny tiny problem that Minori has. Just one.
Relationships: Takajou Kyouji/Watanabe Minori
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> hope everybody had a good minori month and a wonderful 315 day ^^

A whirlwind.

Minori would never, ever be able to get used to this. Perfect. Everything he'd ever dreamed of, yet, so, _so_ much more at the same time.

There was no way he could ever properly express the feeling of what it was like to be an idol after yearning for it for years. 

Even if he just thought about it at home in bed, staring up at the ceiling when he couldn't sleep, Kyoji breathing gently next to him, it made his heart squeeze tightly with _pride_ and _happiness_ and other things he'd never felt on this scale before _._ It made him want to roll over and wake up his boyfriend and ask 'Can you believe this?! We're idols, Kyoji! Idols!!'.

Minori was content with just rolling over and nuzzling his face into Kyoji's arm, though.

He was so _happy_. So happy he didn't know what to do with himself. 

Nothing that happened in the past year had even seemed within the realm of possibility for him before. He was probably crazy, but it seemed like the air was lighter and breathing came easier every day. His dream job with his best friends, one of which happened to be his boyfriend who he was madly in love with? It sounded impossible, even if he was thinking about it now, while _in bed_ with said boyfriend.

It felt like nothing was outside of his reach.

Well.

Maybe just one little thing.

It wasn't the biggest problem in the world, and wasn't even really a problem at all, but it did eat at him from time to time. 

Days, weeks, maybe a month later, Minori's kneeling on the floor in their practice room, unbuckling his boyfriend's pants and wrapping a hand around his dick. It happened in almost no time at all like always. 0 to 100 in just a few minutes; they're just going over the final steps in their new song and then suddenly Minori's on his knees, but he's not complaining. Jupiter, THE Kogadou, and even Pierre went home a long time ago, and everybody else even earlier than that, so it was just them in the entire building. 

It's perfect, Kyoji's perfect, and Minori really, really has nothing to complain about, but there is just one thing pulling at his focus when Kyoji's hands pull at his hair. The one, teeny tiny thing he would change about this scenario, if he could. Which he wouldn't. But, if he _could_...

Kyoji's so _quiet_ during this sort of thing.

It doesn't actually bother Minori, plus it makes the little sounds he can't hold in even better than they already are. But... Minori can’t help but wish he'd be more vocal. He wants to hear Kyoji's breathy, deep voice _moan._ He wants to hear him _beg_ and _plead_ and other things that definitely shouldn't turn Minori on as much as they do. He wants to hear Kyoji yell his name and lose himself in whatever Minori's doing to him.

It's not like he doesn't already know what Kyoji wants. He knows that probably better than Kyoji himself knows, and it's not like Kyoji's not getting off, but the idea of hearing him _ask_ for it… it makes shivers run down Minori's spine in a way that's completely unrelated to how Kyoji's finger just ran across his bottom lip. 

He swirled his tongue in a particularly daring way and he chanced a glance up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes, and was highly pleased to find his eyes already on him. Yeah, he was _definitely_ enjoying this. And most of the time, that knowledge alone was enough to satisfy Minori even if he knew it was hard for him to express it verbally. His touch on Minori’s face was so gentle, but even so, it’s the one thing tethering Minori to the ground right now. And to make matters worse, the way Kyoji nudged Minori a little to the left unthinkingly made Minori's pulse skyrocket. 

Even nonverbal instructions from him were driving him wild.

He really was losing it.

Even if it was just a tiny push from Kyoji's solid hands during sex, or a nudge in the right direction while walking home at night, or a quiet piece of advice during practice, _whatever_ it was, Minori wanted to follow Kyoji's lead. Wanted to push him forward and 

At first, his initial reaction when he realized what was missing was to immediately bring it up, immediately question if something was wrong or if he was doing something wrong, but he stopped himself before he could just blurt it out. He knew Kyoji better than he knew himself, after all. He... wasn’t sure how Kyoji would react to being asked something like this. It would probably end in humiliation on both of their parts, and that was the last thing he wanted to subject Kyoji to.

Nevermind his own embarrassment at being the one to ask if his boyfriend could _moan more_ and _boss him around_ a little. That would probably corrode his ego to an irreparable state, even if it was _Kyoji_ he said it to. 

But that didn't change the fact that just hearing a breathy exhale from his boyfriend when he licked a strip up his cock made his own stretch against his pants harder. 

Maybe he had a voice kink. Maybe he just had a Kyoji kink, or something, and nobody could ever know he just thought that, ever. But it was kind of true, because even the way Kyoji's hands were so careful in his hair, so sweet, even when he was obviously _so_ close, was making Minori see stars. Minori licked flat over his tip and he _swears_ he got more pleasure from it than Kyoji did.

He could see Kyoji’s breathing start coming faster as his shoulders rose and fell. He came with little more than a faster pace and tighter grip. When he was spent and wobbly, he sunk down on the floor to his knees like he couldn’t support his own weight anymore and helped Minori clean off his face, then balking and turning red again when Minori winked and licked some of the release off his fingers.

"Y-you really didn't have to do that, Minori-san," Kyoji mumbled, letting Minori pull him in for a kiss. It was the first thing he'd said since Minori had pushed him against the wall about twenty minutes ago. He wasn't sure if Kyoji was referring to the cleaning up with his tongue or the whole thing, but either way it didn't _matter_ , because his voice was so gravelly and deep from unuse it made Minori whine under his breath and pull his boyfriend in for a rougher, harder kiss.

Kyoji let himself be pulled, easily reaching down to palm at Minori's still-hard cock through his pants. It's a practiced move and Minori melts into his arms. He always knows exactly what Minori needs, the same way Minori always knows what _he_ needs, and it makes Minori dizzy with the feeling. He wraps his arms around Kyoji's neck, half in his lap, now. Straddling his legs and pushing into his grip. 

Their chests are pressed together now, and Minori made sure Kyoji could hear every single sound that comes out of his mouth, from the low intakes of breath to the loud high moan that falls from his lips when he comes in less than a few minutes. He could feel how hot Kyoji's cheeks were, practically burning with embarrassment and pleasure. _Cute._

Minori was about to un-cling himself from his boyfriend to grab some of the tissues he always kept in his bag, but Kyoji held on tighter to the small of his back so as to not let him move away. Kyoji’s face was still red and he couldn’t quite keep his eyes off the ground, but his movement was unfaltering as he brought his dirty fingers up to his lips and sucked them clean. It was the same thing Minori had just done, but it was about 10 million times hotter when Kyoji did it, holy shit.

There’s a word on his lips and he can't even hear himself say it, but he knows it’s Kyoji’s name, over and over. He spread kisses all over his face, hoping even one of them sinks down inside of Kyoji and stays there so he can feel it forever, “You really, _really_ didn’t have to do that, Kyoji.”

Kyoji stammers out that it’s not a big deal, and Minori’s still riding the high of his boyfriend doing something unexpected even after they're forced to stand up and separate, but they’re both back to normal once they’re heading home after packing up their belongings. 

"It's a little too late to eat at home, what do you think about that place by the station?"

There's something in his voice that gets Minori's attention; a twinge that betrays him because Kyoji can’t lie to save his life, especially not to Minori. But it was probably nothing, because it usually was, and more importantly, how to get Kyoji to speak up had been hanging around in the back of his mind, but his boyfriend's question brought it back to the forefront. 

Because the thing is, one of Minori's _favorite_ Kyoji things was that they were on such an equal, mutual level of understanding that they'd developed a kind of twin-speak that left even Pierre confused sometimes. Minori knew exactly which restaurant Kyoji was talking about; the same way he knew exactly how to move his tongue and where to grip to make Kyoji come the fastest. It's the same way he knows when work overloads them or the stress gets to be too much for Kyoji and they need to take a breather _now_ or if it’s too loud or too quiet and it’s the exact same way Minori wants to protect him from all of it.

He’s hit with a sudden, unshakable burst of affection, of _love_ , and Minori feels like he could run ten miles, but also like he could barely take another step. Kyoji glanced back at him, probably wondering why Minori never responded to his question, before realizing his boyfriend was lost in thought. 

"What's up?" Kyoji asked quietly, eyebrows furrowed.

Minori's eyes flitted back up from where he was staring at the still-damp pavement from the rain from earlier. They made eye contact and it grounded Minori again, dragged him back to the moment. Distracted him from his own distraction.

He kind of felt like crying for some reason, but he skipped forward a few steps and hugged Kyoji's arm, "Nothing's up," he could hear the smile in his own voice, "I just love you, that's all."

"I didn't even do anything," Kyoji mumbled, but his smile was natural and Minori could feel the warmth from Kyoji's body next to his, so it was perfect.

"I love you, too, though." he paused, then squeezed Minori's hand tighter, "You know that."

It's less than 20 minutes before they arrive at their destination. They ended up making their way to the place by the station, even though Minori's never actually been inside before. It wasn't dingy, per se, but it wasn't the cleanest place he's ever seen. The service was really friendly, though, and he was having enough fun just chatting with Kyoji and watching him try to slurp up chashu with the thin disposable chopsticks they were given when they sat down. It was nice, if not a little dingy, a good change of pace from the fancy places Producer kept wanting to take them. 

Minori texted Pierre a picture of his food because one of his karaage was shaped kind of like a heart, and Pierre immediately replied with a lot of emojis and exclamation points, saying that the karaage was cute and he's been there before and they should _all_ go next time.

It made Minori happy just reading it, and he showed Kyoji his screen, "Look, Pierre likes this place, too!"

Kyoji nodded, barely glancing up from his rice, "Yeah, me'n him went a while ago."

Minori rested his chin on his hand, unable to keep the smile off his face, "Oh yeah? I'm surprised we never all came here, then."

Kyoji poked at his chashu in his bowl, still not looking up, "It's, yanno, not my favorite place. I guess."

Minori bites the inside of his cheek. He's not sure what that means at all, and Kyoji's been tense since they sat down and ordered. Minori's a little concerned, even if he really wants to believe it’s nothing. Even if he was never the type to chat with their waiter and joke around with staff, he was never usually this quiet when Minori did it. Minori really has no idea what he means. 

He says as much, leaning to get a better look at his boyfriend's increasingly pink face. Kyoji set his chopsticks down, "It's nothing, really. I don't want you to worry about it, is all."

Now the air was awkward, in exactly the way Minori hated it to be, especially with Kyoji. This was the 'Kyoji is embarrassed and I don't know what for' atmosphere that always left him running to catch up with wherever his boyfriend's mind was. A place where Kyoji felt misguidedly protective or shy and didn't want Minori to have to hold the burden of the anxieties that flitted through his head near constantly, but it just… it just frustrated Minori more to _not_ know. 

He just wanted to _help_.

Even if it was selfish, he just wanted to know every single possible part of Kyoji, even the parts he wanted to hide away and keep from the rest of the world. The parts that he couldn’t share with the fans or Producer or even with Pierre, who probably knew too much about their relationship anyways, Minori wanted to be the one who there would never be a barrier with. 

He wanted to peel back every single layer until he got to Kyoji’s raw, soft, sensitive center. Break past all of his walls until he reaches the real, unabashed, unafraid Takajo Kyoji. Unturn every stone and ask every question until there wasn't a single thing he wasn't an expert in. Maybe earn a PhD in Kyoji studies, he doesn’t _know_ , and it doesn’t _matter_ , because Kyoji was too reserved for his own good. 

And, worst of all, this was just another excuse for the little nugget of worry about communication to show itself again and tug at his attention some more. During something like sex, Minori could understand Kyoji being so shy and overwhelmed that he didn't want to completely let go, but. But. When Kyoji felt uncomfortable sharing something with him outside of that, in a situation that shouldn't be uncomfortable like just eating dinner, he couldn't help but feel responsible. 

It puts him in a strange position. Am I being too pushy? Too clingy? Too much? Is it normal to care this much? Does Kyoji care this much…? Thoughts would swarm around his head, no matter how unfair he knew they were, to both himself and his boyfriend. Kyoji had never been in a serious relationship before, at least not like theirs, and he was still learning how to maneuver around having another person in his life, Minori knew that. He _knew_ that. 

Minori _respected_ that, Minori could write the _book_ on respecting that. Minori did nothing but sip Respecting Kyoji juice 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, or whatever the meme Hayato-kun showed him last week said. He understood that. In fact, he had more than a few things he couldn't share with his boyfriend, himself. He knew it couldn't be easy to be fleshing out a first real relationship, and he wanted to give him as much space as possible so he didn't feel crammed. Or panicked. Or anything at all that kept him from being 100% happy at all times, like Minori desperately wanted him to be.

As much as the selfish part of him wanted to keep Kyoji all to himself, he also wanted to put him under a spotlight for the whole world to see, to admire, to love just as much as Minori did. He wanted to shove Kyoji under a microscope and inspect and study every single thing that makes him tick. He wanted to share his findings with everyone, say "look at how great he is, look how hot, talented, and sweet he is", but another deeper part of him wanted to selfishly hide it away just for himself.

He kind of felt like grabbing Kyoji's cheeks from across the table and squishing his face until he stopped looking like _that_ , but that wouldn't solve the sudden mystery of why Kyoji didn't like this restaurant. Especially since Kyoji was the one to suggest it in the first place. He didn't look… upset, though? Kind of just uncomfortable and embarrassed, which Minori could work with. It's not like their meal was ruined or like Minori cared about this place at all. They could easily be eating conbini onigiri on the floor of their apartment and he'd be just as happy. 

It didn't matter what they were doing, as long as it was together.

Really, maybe Kyoji's idol image of being cool and calm and really hot was too spot on... The gap moe was real here and Minori was positive that it must be, like, legal to be this endearing. Even if he was pouting over his ramen with pink cheeks. Ugh. He'd probably have a huge crush on him even if only Kyoji was an idol, and not him. Underneath his concern, he really did have too much affection for this dummy, probably.

Not quite sure what else to do, Minori nudged Kyoji's foot under the table, and threw out an offer, "Do you want to leave? We can leave."

Kyoji startled, "We're not done eating, though?"

Minori definitely has too much affection for this dummy.

"Yeah, but if you don't like it here we can leave," Minori insisted, earnestly leaning forward, "If you don't like it, I don't like it either."

"I'm fine, I guess. It's just, you know."

He doesn't know. He _doesn't know_. His hand reaches out to hold Kyoji's across the small table, suddenly really needing to close the distance between them, but Kyoji's hand twitches and pulls away before he can touch him.

Minori freezes.

That's… never happened before.

There's a cold, quiet, _terrifying_ second where Minori can't breathe, let alone pull his hand back. Before he can even react, though, Kyoji has one of the most panicked and upset looks Minori's ever seen on his face and reaches out to take Minori's hand into his, pressing a frantic kiss to the back of it. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that was the worst thing I've ever done, holy shit-" Kyoji was stammering, voice going tight with panic and Minori forced himself out of his own shock.

"It's fine, Kyoji," he said, trying to urge as much kindness and patience as possible into his voice, but he also kind of wanted to kick his boyfriend under the table, "I'll forgive you if you tell me what's wrong."

Kyoji looked up at him, cheeks going pink again. He threaded their fingers together and it seemed to calm them both down, "It's not important, it's just… embarrassing, I don't know."

"I won't know unless you tell me. I won't be able to make anything right if you don't _tell_ me."

His voice goes up at the end of his sentence and the quiet after that reminds him that they're in a shitty izakaya with cold food in front of them, and now definitely isn't the time or place to start crying because his boyfriend won't tell him everything he's thinking. Kyoji's eyes haven't left his face. He looks incredibly conflicted, and Minori's about to apologize before their waiter interrupts.

"Alright~ here's the bill for you two's meals and," their vivacious waiter from earlier appears out of seemingly nowhere and smiles at Minori, then _winks_ , and slides the paper towards him, "You might want to read it closely, too. Thanks for coming out." He shoots a _look_ at Kyoji before walking away.

There's a phone number scribbled at the top of their receipt. Minori squints incredulously at the digits and huffs, pushing it away from him with his free hand, "Doesn't he see that we're, like, literally holding hands right now? Also, I'm pretty sure I called you 'babe' when we sat down. But anyways-"

He cut himself off when he looked back up at his boyfriend. Kyoji was completely still and looking directly into his bowl of unfinished ramen. His arm was tensed and his hand was clammy in Minori's and a sudden idea popped into his head.

"Kyoji… are you jealous?"

Kyoji's head turns to the side to hide his expression and Minori is _barely_ able to hold in his relief. Kyoji clenches his eyes shut and shakes his head to clear it, which is illegal levels of cute, and mumbles, "I didn't think he worked on the weekend…"

This time Minori wasn't able to hold in his sigh of relief. 

"Oh my god… Kyoji, babe, look at me," Minori's so relieved he could kiss him, and maybe more, and they should leave this stupid place _now_. He pulled his wallet out and slapped some bills onto the table, "Let's go."

Their hands didn't separate as they walked out of the restaurant, and neither of them looked back even if they could feel the pair of eyes zeroed in on their connected grasp. Kyoji was _jealous_ , and Minori couldn't keep the giddy pep out of his step. It's not like this was the first time he'd ever been flirted with in public, and it'd just gone up since becoming an idol, but if he thinks about it, this was the first time in front of his boyfriend.

He should’ve known, is the first thought in his mind. But that’s not really fair to himself, because it’s not like Minori paid a single bit of attention to their server or how Kyoji reacted to him. He couldn’t care less. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he should probably thank him if he got to see Kyoji _jealous_ because of him-

Kyoji moved his hand so it was wrapped around Minori's wrist. He tugged so Minori would stop walking, "I owe you an explanation, Minori-san, I'm sorry I was so weird, I…”

Kyoji trails off and Minori picks it up where he dropped it, "Hey, let's get home first, alright? We can both say what we need to there," Minori smiled up at him, happy to have finally caught up to where Kyoji's brain was, "Okay?"

"...You're right, that's probably better," Kyoji agreed easily; breathily. Like he just noticed they were in the middle of the sidewalk. Cute. Minori himself didn't know if he could make it home without pouncing on his boyfriend, but he could try, especially if he knew Kyoji wanted to talk about previously off-limits things like _feelings_ and _jealousy_ , which was new and fun and unexpected and something Minori was 100% okay with. 

After a too-long train ride and a too-long walk back to their apartment, they were home. Finally. And it seemed like less than a second after Minori locked the door behind them, Kyoji had Minori pushed up against it and hands on his waist. Minori's heart was immediately in his throat and his arms went easily around Kyoji's shoulders like they belonged there.

"We need to talk," Kyoji said, mouth right next to Minori's ear, driving shivers directly down his abdomen even though he just got off barely over an hour ago. 

“Okay,” Minori replied, laugh bubbling up his chest, “Do you want to do that in this position, or…?”

Kyoji looked down at where his hands had subconsciously gone under Minori’s sweater to rest on his waist and he turns his face away, but doesn’t move, “Um, we can move if you want.”

A gentle deference, something Kyoji probably didn't even think about saying, but it immediately made something in Minori's heart twinge and he couldn't stop himself when he blurted out, "I want to do whatever _you_ want to do, I don't care what it is.”

A little too loud and honest. It's a little too out of place and it breaks the moment. Kyoji looks a little alarmed at his sudden proclamation so he backtracks a bit, “This isn’t just about me, you know? I don’t want you to feel like you can’t say things to me… I wanna hear it all. I want you to be super happy."

Kyoji's grip on his sides tighten and Minori's feels like his ribs could crack under the pressure even if it's still barely more than a grasp. Kyoji bites his lip before responding, "I _am_ super happy. You… you make me. Really happy. Because I love you."

The heat in Minori's chest burns tenfold.

He's not really sure how it happens, but they end up on the couch. Minori's not sure what's going to happen or what's going to be said- but he knows that Kyoji looks like he's steeled himself for whatever was about to come next, "Minori-san, I just wanted to, like, actually apologize. I wanna explain, and-"

Minori interrupts and waves him off, "Really, it's okay, Kyoji. I was just a little confused, nothing even happened-"

Kyoji interrupts him back, which Minori doesn't think he's _ever_ done before and is definitely a weird thing to get excited about but here he is, and interjects, "It's not fair to you, though. Just… let me do this, okay? Okay?"

Minori weakly nods, not sure what to expect, but not willing to stop Kyoji. 

"Me'n Pierre went to that place a while ago, when you were still doing that photoshoot with the Winter Lights live people-"

"Winter Illumination Live," Minori corrected, because how could he not.

"Winter Illumination Live people," Kyoji repeats obediently. A fond smile takes over Minori’s face and he relaxes a bit, listening intently, "so we ate there and we got recognized, like, as, from Beit. You know?"

God, he's cute. "Yeah, I know. I know Beit." 

Kyoji's cheeks color and it's even cuter, "Yeah, so, uh. The waiter we had today was there and he knew us, which was cool. Pierre was, like, really good at talking to him and was in idol-mode and he asked who his 315Pro oshi was, and he said it was you."

The idea of somebody being a fan of _him_ was still like a warm, happy sun setting over his skin, no matter the circumstances or how long it’d been since they debuted. Kyoji was picking at a loose string on the couch with his eyebrows furrowed, though, and continued, "I was happy at first, because, like, _nobody_ deserves that more than you, plus it's not like I'm not oshi-ing you, too, so-"

Minori bites his lip to hide his delight at the wrong usage of the word oshi, and Kyoji sputters like it's the most embarrassing thing anyone's ever done, ever, "But, um, anyways, he's a fan of you, which is great, but then he starts on some tangent. Like, how your hair looked really hot when it was down during that halloween event we did, and how during the BD for our live, there's a part where the camera focuses on you from b-behind and-"

Kyoji cuts himself off and turns to the side, but Minori's the one with the red face now. _Oh_ . He's not sure what he would do if somebody said things like that about Kyoji around him. Probably agree. Which would give Producer an ulcer. But. It's not like he didn't know fans like that existed, but for Kyoji and, oh God, _Pierre_ to meet a very vocal one like that. Oh man. 

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, um," he wasn't sure what to say, but he thinks he finally understands why Kyoji was so uncomfortable with their waiter tonight. It comes with being an idol, he supposes, for people to look at you like you're not an actual person with feelings and emotions and _boyfriends that you shouldn’t flirt in front of_. Minori suddenly understood very clearly why Kyoji didn’t like that restaurant. 

The piece of string Kyoji was toying with was suddenly ripped from the couch when he clenched his fingers. The sound was so _loud_ in their dimly lit living room.

"Don't apologize. It's just, I've never… heard anybody say things like that about you. It…” he looked Minori directly in the eyes, “It pissed me off."

Minori's breath catches on the inhale.

"I know we're idols, and I _know_ it's not fair for me to have these thoughts, but it was, like, the worst feeling ever. I don't think Pierre really understood what was happening, but ugh- fuck."

Kyoji runs his hand through his hair roughly, "Anyways, I walk by that place pretty often cuz' it's by the station and I noticed I'd never seen him there on a Saturday, so I thought it'd be safe to bring you today. And it was fine until he… just."

"Gave me his number," Minori finished for him dazedly. 

Kyoji nodded and played with the extra hair band he keeps around his wrist in case Minori needs it. His voice was going quiet, like he hoped nobody was listening anymore, but Minori was on the goddamn edge of his seat, "It pissed me off that somebody else noticed those things. They're… they're _mine_.”

There was no way he could stop himself at this point. Kyoji’s broken past his own barriers to be completely honest with Minori and now Minori had to move quickly to preserve this moment. In what was probably less than 5 seconds, he was straddling Kyoji’s lap and mashing their lips together. 

Minori's been quiet long enough, he doesn't need to hear anymore, he _gets_ it, Kyoji's the _best_ ; so many thoughts are flying through his head and directly out of his mouth, getting whispered into Kyoji's cheek as he gets pulled closer by the small of his back. 

They made out for a solid 15 minutes and it was really great. By the time they pulled apart and Minori could feel Kyoji’s dick pressing into the back of his thigh, they were both panting. 

Minori loves him _so_ _much_ and he wants Kyoji to know that, so he tells him. And he says it back which makes it even better. It's so easy to just let the honesty fall from his lips, right into Kyoji's; it's like the final, remaining wall between them was smashed by Kyoji's confession and now Minori couldn't shut the hell up. 

He said that Minori was _his._ That's the best thing anyone's ever said to him, ever. This is one of his top five favorite Kyoji moments easily. No, actually, top _three_. 

Kyoji's holding him so tightly; Minori hopes his fingerprints embed into his skin. It feels like they are and it pleases him greatly. 

He's on his back now, and Kyoji's over him and licking and biting at his neck softly. Had Minori been in a straight state of mind, he would have scolded him for the idea, because, hey, _idols_ , but he wouldn’t now. Not when it felt _so_ good. 

"Thanks for listening to me, " Kyoji mumbled into Minori's collarbone, bending to press a kiss into his sternum while he was there, for good measure. 

Minori frowned and pulled at Kyoji's hair, stretching out the strands so he could see every color in them. Maybe Kyoji wasn’t completely there, after all, "You still don't get it, huh? I want to know everything that's on your mind."

Kyoji made a face, "Trust me, you definitely don't wanna hear anything in my head right now."

"Oh yeah?" Finally, an _opening_. Minori jumps at it, "I think I might be able to guess."

He brings his leg up so it brushes in between Kyoji's thighs and he tenses and immediately bites his lip, keeping in whatever amazing sound was probably about to come out. Minori’s mouth pulls down into a mild frown subconsciously. He should be satisfied, half of his wish had just made itself a reality when Kyoji laid his heart out just a few minutes ago and told him about the jealousy he was feeling.

He _should_ be satisfied, but Minori wanted to take that last, final plunge into full transparency with each other.

Kyoji's forehead dropped onto Minori's chest and his hips pushed down to follow the pressure from Minori's thigh. Minori's hands moved from lightly running through Kyoji's hair to gripping it hard enough to pull his head back so he could see his face properly. His face was red and obviously turned on, but his eyes were still stubbornly closed and lips pressed together to keep sound from coming out.

He's so cute, and it's still so hot to see him try and keep everything he's feeling inside, but now that Minori's tasted what it's like for Kyoji's true feelings to show themselves, he can't help but want to draw every single one out.

_They're mine._ That's what he had said. A shiver ran down Minori's spine and he loosened the grip on his boyfriend's hair.

"I want to hear everything, Kyoji. Don't hold back."

"Ngh.. It's so embarrassing, though…"

"Hm? Is it embarrassing when I do it? Should I stop?" he was teasing Kyoji now, with his words and the thigh torturously rubbing Kyoji between them in equal parts.

Kyoji's hips were following the movement and his voice was quiet, barely speaking over his breath, but it was enough for Minori, "Don't stop…"

Minori wasn't really sure if he was answering his question or giving into his request by saying anything, but either way it made him light up because he was _talking_ . Kyoji was so _good_. Even just two little words and a breathy sigh from him had Minori himself unable to keep the heightened urgency from his movements. 

Kyoji was getting more urgent, too, after getting teased. He was hovering over Minori, hair in his mismatched eyes and tongue on Minori's skin. After a few minutes of biting and licking and Minori forcing himself to slow down and let Kyoji lead this to wherever he wanted to, Kyoji leaned up to unbuckle his belt and motion for Minori to do the same.

He looked like a model. Which made sense because he technically _was_ a model even if he hated doing anything related to being a model, like photoshoots. Not to mention that the intensive training they've done since becoming idols has only defined his muscles more. Kyoji could probably bridal carry Minori if Minori could manage to convince him to try. The thought of that happening makes him grind his hips up with Kyoji’s movements, making the air in the room hotter. His boyfriend is _so_ hot. Minori would probably buy all of his photobooks and drool over them even if he had no idea who he was. 

Kyoji's clammy hands had yanked his belt free from its loops and his pants were open, outline of his dick through his boxers even more distracting than the line of his abdomen, and he pushed his hair behind one ear as an excuse to hide his face, "You really want me to, like, talk? Like… for real?”

Minori nodded a desperate yes, “I want you to let go.” _I want you to do whatever you want to me._

“If I let go,” Kyoji cleared his throat, clearly not used to talking with his dick out, “I feel like I’d break you.”

Minori’s eyes widen.

“Maybe I want to be broken.”

He doesn’t really know where that thought came from, but now that it was out there he wanted to scream it. He can _feel_ Kyoji’s dick harden against him and it feels like a thousand things happen in less than a second. 

His pants and Kyoji's shirt are discarded easily. Kyoji's jeans are shoved around his thighs and Minori can feel the scratchy fabric on his too sensitive skin. Minori can barely keep up, unsure of when he closed his eyes or when his hands started pulling Kyoji closer and closer like his life depended on it. He couldn't take too deep a breath without their chests touching. 

“I hope you think this isnt weird," Kyoji mumbled, his voice like gravel. 

Minori cups his cheeks in his hands.

“Nothing you do is weird."

That seems to help a little, because Kyoji's hands are a little more sure in their grasp on Minori's bare hips when he pulls him closer. Kyoji's dick is pressing into his stomach and Minori does his best to focus on anything but that so he doesn't fall apart before anything even happens.

Luckily, Kyoji seems to be just as desperate. Heat was rolling off of their skin in every place they touched, making the room feel stuffy despite the weather outside. The most suffocating heat, however, was in between his legs. Minori needed more, now. He dragged Kyoji's fingers up and into his mouth, sucking on and wetting them completely. 

Kyoji looked _harassed_. He had to clear his throat twice before he managed a quiet, "You're really sexy…"

God, he's cute. 

As good as it felt to have Kyoji's fingers in his mouth and heated eyes on his face, Minori could think of a better place for Kyoji's attention to turn to, finally. He let his hand go and the atmosphere went from hot to boiling.

Kyoji's fingers touched near his entrance and he leaned forward close enough so his lips were touching Minori's ear, "Is this okay?"

Minori had his fist in Kyoji's hair, suddenly very aware of how fast his breath was coming as he attempted to speak, " _Please._ "

Kyoji pushed his finger inside, finally and it was the feeling of being filled that Minori had been waiting for this whole time. It’d been a while so he’s tight, and it takes a second to adjust before Kyoji’s finger is all the way in. He gasped and let Kyoji bite into his neck without any protest. Although this was nowhere near a new feeling for Minori, it seemed to just get better every time, and the fact that it was Kyoji doing this to him and making him feel this way made it taste even sweeter.

Kyoji's lips touched his ear when he entered the second finger, "You look so hot like this."

Minori had wanted dirty talk this whole time. He'd _asked_ for this, but holy shit. He wanted to cover Kyoji's mouth, insist that this way too much, too hot, no Kyoji babe you don't have to push yourself, but he also wanted to beg for more, for Kyoji to talk until his voice was hoarse and Minori was completely blissed out.

Kyoji's deep voice was even deeper when he was turned on. It was rough and every word that came out of his mouth felt like it was cutting into his skin. He felt exposed and open and vulnerable but, at the same time, not scared at all. Not even a little bit apprehensive, because the way Kyoji's fingers were opening him gently at the same as his words were being wrapped around him felt like he was being bombarded from all sides with attention. He couldn't get enough.

His breath was coming faster now, and he clenched his hands into fists where they were resting over his head. Kyoji thought for a second and gripped him tighter, "You're so expressive… I love your reactions."

Minori couldn't hold in his moan at that, hips bucking desperately to get Kyoji deeper inside of him. He needed more. More of _what_ he couldn't decide on, but Kyoji seemed to understand without him having to ask for it. Which was great because he doesn't think he could get a full sentence out if he tried with his breath coming this fast. 

Kyoji graciously went faster, upgrading to three fingers easily, "I've got you… Just, just let me finish getting you ready, I-“

Every word out of his mouth made Minori’s skin crawl with anticipation, no matter how stuttered or self conscious they were. Kyoji took his fingers out and scooted impossibly closer, pulling Minori down by his hips like he weighed nothing. Minori could hardly keep up, hands moving to pull uselessly at Kyoji's shoulders, a silent urge to _go, hurry up_ . This is _happening_. 

Minori's eyes were squeezed shut, but he opened them after a beat too long of nothing happening. There was an amazing sight in front of him. Kyoji had a hand around his own dick, getting ready to line it up with Minori's entrance, and the other hand on the back of the couch to give him more momentum.

With Kyoji over him like this, practically smothering him when he's already in sensory overload mode, he feels himself tear up inexplicably and squeezes his eyes shut again. He might actually lose control if he thinks about how hot Kyoji looks stroking himself like that, getting ready to properly have sex with him for the first time in what was way too long. 

It made it even sweeter to wait, though, After seeing Kyoji in idol-mode nonstop for the past two weeks because of their live, seeing him with his guard down and desperate and vulnerable made a wave of possessiveness wash over Minori, probably not too unlike Kyoji was feeling about that idiot server at the restaurant earlier. Kyoji was _his_. This side of the cool, gap moe idol Takajo Kyoji would never be seen by anybody but him and he was thrilled with the responsibility.

Or maybe the fact that Kyoji was finally, finally pushing inside of him, letting sweet relief flush over both of their bodies, that made his vision go dizzy. It was probably that, because Minori can't remember a time where it ever felt this good. His thoughts melt away and all that runs through his mind now is exactly what comes out of his mouth, "Kyoji…"

Kyoji's focus is on staying steady while pushing inside of Minori, but he visibly reacts at Minori’s breathy moan of his name. There’s no space in between them, now. Like it should be. He bottoms out inside of Minori, his hips flush with Minori's and it's _so much_. Minori can hardly breathe. 

He feels so _full_. Like he’ll melt away like this. Kyoji's moving slowly so as to not hurt him, and Minori can feel every single inch. It's incredibly overwhelming. It’s nothing like his own fingers or any dildo he’s used or even any other man he’s ever been with, because this is so much better although it's really even begun.

It’s _Kyoji_. 

It’s Kyoji that's lifting Minori’s leg so it’s between both of their chests, shifting them into a position that makes them both cry out. It’s Kyoji who's hot, quick breath he can feel making his nipples harder. It's Kyoji's dick moving so he's almost completely out before fucking back into Minori, making him gasp sharply and clutch onto Kyoji's shoulders, nails digging into his flushed skin.

It's Kyoji mumbling quick and barely coherent praise into Minori's skin as his thrusts stutter them both higher up on the couch. It's not particularly fast or hard, but the slow pace is somehow even more brutal than if Kyoji were slamming into him. The pace is considerate and _gentle_ and other things that are dizzingly sexy when he knows all Kyoji wants to do is fuck him into their stupid couch so hard that he'll be sitting funny tomorrow and the next day.

Minori has no guesses as to what he looks like when he chokes out, "please, Kyoji, _faster_ ," but it must've been pretty desperate because Kyoji makes a noise in the back of his throat and squeezes his arms around Minori's waist. 

"Nnnaugh," Kyoji manages. It's impressively garbled, even for him. It's also wildly hot, and Minori can barely hold in his moans when Kyoji starts a steady rhythm.

The immense, obscene pleasure he gets from this is unspeakable. He has no words, he can't do anything but lay here and _take it_ and cry out Kyoji's name. It should make him feel powerless or uninvolved, but it doesn't. He feels... taken care of. It's addicting.

It's rushed and desperate, and it's not like he's laying on a bed of roses or sipping champagne or anything, but he's with the man he loves more than anything, and it's more addicting than any other drug in the world. It fits them. He'd rather be together on the lumpy couch in their living room nearing midnight than anywhere else in the world. 

His brain is so muddled, he can't focus on any one thing. His thoughts flit from one thing to the next and each is better than the last. Kyoji hitting exactly that sweet spot inside of him, the tight grip around his torso, the sting in his legs when Kyoji pushes forward more to press a kiss to his cheek, both deciding that's not enough and meeting in the middle for a messy kiss. 

He gasps sharply when the angle brings them closer together, giving Minori's cock much-needed attention.

Something about Minori’s reaction made Kyoji quicken his pace. It’s faster and harder, _rougher,_ than Minori can really ever remember him being. Half of Minori’s focus was on waiting for whatever Kyoji was going to say next, but this sudden unforgiving pace was making him lose concentration. 

He vaguely remembers what he said before. _Maybe I want to be broken._

His hands go directly to Kyoji's already mussed hair like they belong there, "You're so good, right there, Kyoji, fuck-"

"I'm s'pposed to be the one praising you," Kyoji mumbled, hips obediently snapping back again and again, chasing after the pleasure they both were seeking out. 

His voice is so deep, Minori's gonna die. He huffs out a laugh so he doesn’t say something incredibly embarrassing, words coming in time with Kyoji's thrusts, "I'm, not, ngh- stopping you."

He's not going to beg; Kyoji can do whatever he wants or feels most comfortable with and Minori _won’t_ beg, he won’t, he shouldn’t, but holy shit- “Fuck, _please…”_

Kyoji can interpret that however he wants, it’s not an order or request or anything that would make him feel like he’s not doing enough. He’s just throwing it out there, but Kyoji’s the _best,_ because he somehow knows exactly what Minori’s asking for. Even when Minori himself isn’t sure because he wants more of everything. 

“I love you," goosebumps fled over Minori's skin, "You're so- Does my… my dick feel good? Inside? How does it feel? You look so good, I-"

He's babbling, no direction to his words but each one not at all random. Minori's going to pass out. He has no idea what H-game Kyoji played to even learn this sort of thing, because he knows he's never done this with anybody else, but that's about as far as his thoughts can go before he can't think at all anymore.

It seems like Kyoji is spurred on by his own words becoming tangible in the air and Minori's reactions to them, because his pace turns to a more desperate one. He's close, thank God, because Minori really doesn't know if he can hold on much longer either.

"Kyoji- touch me, come on," Minori whines, arms moving around his boyfriend's neck so they're face to face, foreheads touching. Kyoji's eyebrows are furrowed and Minori could cry when he takes a hold on his dick finally. He could _scream_.

"You sound like- mmmh, like something from an eroge," _Minori knew it,_ "You're the best, you're _mine_ , I dont- ngh, fuck-"

The 'you're mine' line is back, but this time it's moaned out in tandem with Kyoji's final, forceful thrust as he cums inside of Minori. His voice goes to the back of his throat and his words die out with a groan as he buries his release inside of Minori.

It's also enough to drive Minori over the edge, unable to keep his own moans in and clinging to Kyoji for dear life. With a last few pumps and flick of Kyoji's wrist, Minori cums over both of their abdomens. Hot and fast, and finally enough to satisfy him after a very long day. He's seeing stars; his vision goes blurry enough that he loses focus of Kyoji's face and can only see the stars behind his eyes.

The release is instantaneous. This was amazing, he's a genius, Kyoji is the best, period. He feels worn out in the best way. He just wants to lay here forever.

He's _happy_.

It's nowhere near being a new thought, especially lately, but this time it makes his chest especially warm. He's so content. Even if Kyoji laying on his chest right now is making it impossible to breathe, he doesn't want to move from this spot forever.

Once he's able to move again, and Kyoji isn't a dead weight on his lungs anymore, he presses about a million kisses into his face, "I love you so much. So much, do you even have any idea? Do you _know?_ "

Kyoji's face is distorted because of Minori's hands squishing it, "Did I do okay?"

It's very vulnerable, especially for someone who's dick is still buried deep inside of him, but Minori will give into that as much as Kyoji needs, "You did amazing. Perfect."

The second he pulls out of Minori gently and Minori's , it's like he immediately falls back into the awkward boyish-ness that Minori's used to. Kyoji's face is still flushed from exertion and he pats his mussed hair down self consciously, "Um, thanks. We should move, probably?"

He asks it like a question and Minori takes that as a chance to wholeheartedly reject that idea, even if just for a few more minutes, "I really am happy, you know. I feel like there's nothing holding us back, now."

For a split second he's scared that Kyoji will interpret that as _he_ was holding them back or something horrible that Minori definitely doesn't mean, but Kyoji just nods, "Yeah, I kinda. Let go? Like you wanted me to…" they make eye contact, "I feel like you can read my thoughts even more than usual, now."

Minori hummed, "Can you read my thoughts, though? That's the real question."

Kyoji squinted his eyes for a second before giving up and blowing his bangs out of his eyes, "I'm braindead now, I don't even know what _I'm_ thinking."

Minori laughs . He figured as much, plus he wouldn't force Kyoji to do anymore than he's already done. He's exceeded all expectations. Minori doesn't want to push him _too_ hard. There was a minute or so of silence after that, both just lost in their own minds.

Even in his blissed out state, there's one last thing that flits through his mind that he suddenly has to let out. This was the chance to let Minori's final worry out of his head and he wasn't scared to say it at all in this atmosphere, so he did, "It really hurt when you pulled your hand away at the restaurant. I know it's weird, but it just made me feel really upset?"

Kyoji nods like he's not surprised to hear that at all; like it was weighing on his mind, too. His chin dug into Minori's ribcage almost painfully, the same way Minori's heart was. Kyoji bit his lip before responding, "I was really shitty, I'm sorry. It made me upset, too. I was just… uncomfortable, I guess? I could feel that guy looking at us and I, just, I don't know..."

Kyoji's hand goes from Minori's waist to his free hand, and they tangle together easily like they're meant to be together. It's not like Minori was that upset about Kyoji pulling away, just kind of shocked, but any bad feeling he'd possibly have left had disappeared.

He was never good at staying upset with Kyoji, anyways.

"I'd do anything for you," Kyoji says quietly, and it's definitely a line stolen from a drama Kaoru was in last week and he can't make eye contact for more than a few seconds without his face going scarlet when he says it, but it's still _so_ sweet.

Minori loves him more than anything.

Despite the warmth between them and the happy kisses they've shared, it is kind of disgusting to lay here any longer. And his legs hurt in a way that's going to be very hard to explain to Pierre tomorrow. And, he's cum twice in the past four hours and he wants to go to bed. It's a natural progression of circumstances, though, and he's content enough in this moment to last a lifetime.

But they really should get cleaned up. 

He kisses Kyoji on the forehead before reaching behind himself to fix his ponytail, which had got… more than a little messy since they'd gotten home. Kyoji's not budging at all, though, so Minori nudges at him with his elbow, "Let's get up… maybe we can fit in a quick bath before sleeping?"

Kyoji doesn't lift his head, "Let's just sleep here. Also let's call in tomorrow."

Minori giggled, "We can't call in, we're _idols_. Our job is spreading happy smiles through the whole world~"

"Pretty sure that's Pierre's job." he teases back easily, "Our job is to just do whatever makes him happy. And we were doing that way before we became Beit."

Minori can't keep the smile off his face. He nudges Kyoji again, pushing out his lip in a fake pout, "Ehh~ I wanna get cleaned up, though… I thought you said you'd do anything for me, what happened to that, huh?"

Kyoji balks, immediately sitting up all the way, "I did! I will…?!"

He's cut off by Minori's burst of laughter, filling up the room and lightening the mood completely, "Okay, okay, I believe you!"

They're both completely over whatever funk they were in earlier. If there even _was_ a funk, which Minori was beginning to doubt. He couldn't even call this their first argument, because at no point were either of them angry with one another. All that had happened was they fell a little out of their usual sync and had to stumble and catch up where they left off. They were back to bantering and chatting like usual, like it was the easiest thing in the entire world. 

And when they're in bed later, and Kyoji rolls over just to kiss Minori on the cheek before going back to his spot to sleep, Minori knows it is.

  
It _is_ the easiest thing in the world, to be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and tell me what you thought!! thanks for reading (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ


End file.
